Because We Don't Have to Say it Out Loud
by MistressSara
Summary: Britta finds Jeff's phone in the studying room and discovers whom he is always texting.


Because We Don't Have to Say It Out Loud.

Summary: Based off of Kilikenamiki's prompt over at M/M group on livejournal. Britta finds Jeff's phone in the studying room and discovers whom he is always texting.

Rating: Pg-ish, there's one f-bomb and some suggestiveness.

Spoilers: None, I suggest that there's a secret relationship going on.

Britta was watching Jeff. Not in a creepy way, not like that. But she looked up every few minutes as his phone vibrated. The man sure did like to text. It seemed like he was always doing so. At least during the quiet time in their study groups… and at lunch… and during classes… maybe they should stage an intervention. Clearly he has a problem. Not like Britta, her texting was under control.

Again the phone buzzed, and again she looked up. Only this time Jeff was looking at her.

"What?" He finally asked, feeling her eyes burn into him.

"Just trying to figure out how you get anything done with that phone attached to your hand. You know it's a sad state of existence when a person can't go five minutes without reaching for technology."

The group let out a collective sigh. Which Britta ignored and continued to speak in spite of.

"Who are you talking to? You're in a room with 6 other people, do you really need to seek outside conversation?"

"Why do you care so much?" Jeff asked, leaning back in his seat, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I don't care. I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat… although I'm sure some of those rescues you have would welcome the sweet hand of death."

With a pout, Britta was about to retort when the bell rang. The room emptied out before she could finish packing her bag. Just as she pushed away from the table, a familiar buzz broke the silence. Sitting forgotten on the table was Jeff's phone.

"Hmm…" Britta did a quick glance around the room, towards the windows, making sure that no one was coming. "Well, it might be an important text… really shouldn't leave it unread."

She picked up the device, which was still warm from being clenched in Jeff's hand for the past hour. Pushing a few buttons, Britta found herself gaping at the main screen, which read: 1 new Text msg from Annie.

"Annie?" Britta muttered in confusion, investigating further. Jeff had spent the last hour texting with Annie? She tried to think back, but couldn't remember if Annie had her phone out. She had been too busy keeping an eye on Jeff.

Jeff: feeling alright this morning?

Annie: Not bad. Tired. Shouldn't have stayed up so late.

Jeff: it was totally worth it, wasn't it?

Annie: Always is with you ;)

"What the fuck?" Britta barely managed to contain.

Jeff: I didn't realize introducing u to Mad Men would earn my a winky face.

Annie: When have I ever with held my emoticons.

Jeff: Never. it's what I love about u.

Annie: Is that all?

Jeff: Of course not. I'm a big fan of your body.

Jeff: And your mind.

Annie: Thanks for adding that last.

Jeff: I can guess the first thing you love about me.

Annie: Yeah?

Jeff: my dazzling personality.

Annie: lol yeah, that's it. Has nothing to do with your body…

Annie: Or your ability to wear a suit.

Jeff: U like the suits?

Annie: Mmm hmm. Why does Britta keep staring at you?

Jeff: no idea. Fond memories?

Annie: If you bring up what happened on this table I'll stop talking to you forever.

Jeff: What if I talk about what we did on my kitchen table last night? ;)

Annie: That's totally acceptable… I was just thinking about it actually.

Jeff: Did you decide what you want to do for your 21st yet?

Annie: The group is going to want to have a party and go to a bar. I'd rather do what we did last night.

Jeff: I really did corrupt you, didn't I?

Annie: Had to happen eventually.

Jeff: Glad it was with me and not with that serial killer.

Annie: Rich was not a serial killer.

Jeff: Mark my words, he's going to be on the front page one morning and I'm going to show you then.

Annie: Let's just not talk about him… are we going to tell everyone as soon as I'm 21?

Jeff: I'd rather not tell anyone and keep you to myself. But I doubt that's an option.

Annie: Bell's about to ring. We can go home.

Jeff: THANK GOD! I'll meet you by the car.

Annie: Jeff? Where are you?

"Read anything interesting?" Jeff's voice cut through the silence, startling Britta to the point that she dropped the phone to the floor.

"You and Annie?" She sputtered, utterly surprised by what she read.

"Me and Annie." He nodded. "But you can't tell anyone."

"But—"

"No. You can't tell anyone."

"How long-?"

"A few months. We're waiting till she's 21 to tell everyone so Shirley doesn't beat me with a Bible." Jeff shrugged, picking up his phone and sending a quick text.

"Do you two always text during school?"

"School is boring and… I like talking to her." Jeff admitted quietly.

"So, this is like a serious thing?"

"Yeah, it is. Which is why you can't say anything."

"Not a word." She agreed, "You should go, Annie's waiting for you."

"Don't want to keep her waiting."

"Hey, Jeff." He pauses at the door and turns back to her. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks." He smiled brightly before continuing on his way.

Britta stared at the door for a moment before pulling out her own phone.

Britta: Hey, Troy. Feel like hanging out?

Troy: Yeah, lets do it.

With a smile of her own, Britta put her phone away and left the study room. There were definite upsides to texting.


End file.
